


Uncle Jjaenie

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, child!Daehwi, child!Woojin - Freeform, family life, family! au, nielsung, parents! au, parents! nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Couple leaving the kids behind with uncle Jjaenie.





	Uncle Jjaenie

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how to write

 

The guy on the sofa blinks as two kids stood before him blatantly staring at him, like they're sizing him up. He gave a short smile at them and the smaller kid immediately ran to his father's side. Jisung laughed and teased Jaehwan a bit before he crouched down to talk with Daehwi calmly.

 

"Daddy and I are going out for a bit and Uncle Jaehwan will play with you guys instead. Is that okay?" Jisung said to his youngest and the little kid nods as if he understood that their parents will go out and leave them with an uncle he doesn't know. "Say hi to him." Daehwi ran again to Woojin's side while his big brother was saying his greetings to this familiar uncle, he does the same.

 

"Are we going outside?" Woojin asked Jaehwan in full curiosity. He knows this uncle. He often visited when Daehwi was still a baby.

 

"If you want to." Jaehwan answered making Woojin smile in content. The kid climbed up to the sofa, silently followed by Daehwi, and started telling stories about his school.

 

Jisung tapped his husband. "Is it really okay?" he asked, uncertain. Daniel looked at his friend on the couch, who was casually talking with his talkative son, before looking back again to Jisung and nods. He continued fixing the sleeves of his shirt before Jisung help him with it. "I agreed with it last time bacause he would be taking care of Woojin. Just Woojin, don't you think this-"

 

His worries were cut off when Daniel hushed him up with a kiss. "Hyung, stop overthinking. His wife is pregnant so this would be a practice." Jisung lifts up a brow to his husband. "Practice if he wanted to have two kids." he looked at Jaehwan and gave his friend a thumbs up. His friend just nod even though he doesn't have a clue why Daniel gave him a thumbs up. Jisung smack Daniel's arm after he's done with his sleeves and his husband just smiled at him.

 

Jisung and Daniel finished preparing and started saying goodbye to their kids but Daehwi looks like he doesn't want them to leave.

 

"Why?" the little kid asked when they were already at the front door. He just noticed his parents were wearing a whole different set of clothes like they're leaving for work. Especially their dad looks like he's going to work with the clothes he's wearing.

 

"Daddy and I are gonna buy something from the store. We'll be back real quick, you won't even noticed we left."

 

"No, Daehwi? Why?" the little kid asked with misty eyes. His dad can leave for work but not with his papa. His papa always takes Daehwi anywhere he goes.

 

Jisung gulped. It's the first time they would leave the house for the whole day without his youngest.

 

"You know Daehwi-a, your papa and I-" Jisung pinched Daniel's side since his instincts tells him his husband will say something stupid to their kids again.

 

Woojin stepped in the conversation. "Daehwi-a, we're going out with uncle Jaehwan. To the park." He said cheerfully, saving his pathetic parents, before wiping his little brother's eyes with his own shirt.

 

" _Pawk_?" Daehwi asked, looks at Jaehwan before wiping his own nose. The uncle with full cheeks nods and smiled at them showing his dimple. He looks like a mandu. Daehwi likes mandu.

 

"See? You like going to the park, right?" he squished both his brother's cheeks while asking to make him smile.

 

Finally, Daehwi giggled. " _Jiyoungie_?" he asked with a gleam on his eyes. Jinyoung is Minhyun's child, a year older than him.

 

Woojin nods. "With Jihoonie and Guanlinie." he said before holding Daehwi's hands. "Say bye to papa and daddy now."

 

Jisung felt so touched that his Woojin is all grown up now. Thanks to him that Daehwi finally said his goodbyes to them with a smile. The couple went out without a guilty feeling in their hearts.

 

"Let's change our clothes so we can go to the park!" Jaehwan said excitedly and head with the kids to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung and Daniel actually attended a wedding of their mutual friend. They decided to go back home quickly so Jaehwan can go home to his wife earlier. But they were stuck on a traffic so Jisung called Jaehwan first, on Daniel's phone, to check on them.

 

"Papaaaaaaaa!!!!" Woojin greeted first, his usual excited state. Followed by a waving Daehwi who was silently licking a lollipop while sitting on Jaehwan's lap.

 

"How are you?" Jisung asked his sons.

 

His eldest took the phone and dump his face on the screen. "Jihoonie was here! We played but he bumped his head on the headboard so he went back home to fix his _booboo_." he said before putting the lollipop inside his mouth again.

 

"That must have been hurt. Give him some band-aids next time, okay?" he said. "Can I talk to Uncle Jaehwan first?"

 

The screen was now dark and in just a second, there was Jaehwan smiling with Daehwi on the screen.

 

"Jaehwan-a, we're on our way already but kinda stuck on a traffic. Can you wait for us a bit?" he said apologetic.

 

"Yeah. No problem, hyung."

 

"Or should I send someone over, in case you need to go."

 

Jaehwan laughed. "Hyung, stop worrying. I won't get the kids into Mission Impossible cosplay and hand them on ropes." Jisung glanced at his giggling husband. Then, he heard Woojin shouting incoherently from the background. Daehwi was obviously watching his hyung and promptly giggle on what dumb thing his brother was doing. "Yah, Woojinie, you're gonna bump your head like Jihoon—"

 

The screen suddenly went dark.

 

"What happened?" Jisung asked in a loud voice. Daniel just shook his head. Jisung was overprotective about their kids. He was almost panicking before he heard his sons laughter.

 

"Does it hurt?" he heard Jaehwan asked before he saw him again on the screen.

 

"Daehwi fixed it!" he shouted in between Daehwi's _'pain pain go away'_ song. Jisung sighed in relief. He was thankful nothing major had happened while they're away.

 

"We're almost there." Jisung said when he saw the street near their apartment. "Thanks for looking after the kids, Jaehwan-a."

 

"No problem, hyung."

 

Jisung leaned back as he phone call ended. "Hyung, let's buy some cake on our way." He nods with his husband's suggestion. "Just give it to Jaehwan without the kids noticing or they'll bug us about eating cake."

 

They went on the nearest cake shop before going home. Gladly, it was Daniel who was holding the cake when Woojin jumped at Jisung to give his papa a hug and kiss.

 

"How about my kiss?" Daniel asked pouting his lips at Woojin and the latter just burrowed his face on Jisung's shoulder. "Yah! Woojin!"

 

Daehwi also ran to the front door but silently waited for his parents to notice him. He smiled promptly when Jisung extended his arm to him and ran towards his father to give him a kiss.

 

"No one loves me in this house?" Daniel asked before discreetly handling Jaehwan the box of cake.

 

Jisung giggled and whispered to their sons to give Daniel a hug. Only Daehwi let go from Jisung to hugged Daniel and the latter lifted him up and rubbed their faces together.

 

"Because our little Daehwi loves daddy, I'm gonna give him a cupcake." he pulled a cupcake box from the paperbag and gave it to their youngest.

 

"How about me?!" Woojin said before asking Jisung to put him down.

 

"Well, if you give daddy a kiss, I might think about it." Woojin sized up Daniel first. Thinking hard if he'll kiss his dad for a cupcake. "On the lips." Daniel added.

 

"I'm not hungry." Woojin said and goes back on clinging to Jisung.

 

"How was it?" Jisung asked Jaehwan and gestured Jaehwan to sit down.

 

"It's not that hard. The hyungs helped me a lot earlier." Jaehwan said before sitting down. "Woojin looks after his brother while they're playing so it wasn't hard taking care of them."

 

"Really?" he asked his son. "Wow. Thank you, Woojin hyung."

 

"They're just both scared of bugs." Jaehwan said teasing Woojin on Jisung's arms.

 

"They took after their Dad." Both of them laughed.

 

They chat a little bit more before Jaehwan bid his goodbyes to the kids. Surprisingly, Daehwi who was aloof to Jaehwan earlier, doesn't want him to go home. Their kid was pouting when he saw Jaehwan wear his shoes.

 

"Why? No _sweep_ on Daehwi bed?"

 

"His baby is waiting for him." Jisung explained calmly to his kid.

 

Daehwi's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Baby? Baby?" he screamed gleefully. "Babies cutie! Hyuuuuuuuuuung!" their father just shook his head when he called his hyung. "Uncle _Jjaenie_ baby!!!!"

 

Woojin with full chocolate on the side of his mouth smiled at their uncle. He found his cupcake on the bag earlier. "Oh? Waaaaah!" he said nonchalantly, probably just to give reactions to Daehwi then went back on the table.

 

"Uncle Jaehwan will bring the baby next time, so say bye to him now."

 

" _Bwing_ baby! _Pwamis_?" Daehwi lift up his small hand and pinky to Jaehwan who was in the verge of exploding from cuteness. "Promise." he said sealing it with their pinkies. Daehwi ran back inside screaming excitedly.

 

"Hyung, your kids are cute. Can I take Daehwi home for tonight?"

 

"Please take Woojin too."

 

"I won't go!" Woojin shouted from inside. They both laughed. "You heard him."

 

"Thanks for the cake, hyung."

 

"Thank you so much for taking care of the kids today, Jaehwan-a."

 

"Thank you, Jaehwanie!" Daniel said laughing giving his friend a big hug.

 

"Papa! Daehwi want baby!" Little Daehwi announced when Jaehwan was gone. Thankfully, he shouted that when the visitor was gone or Jisung will endure teasing from everyone.

 

Jisung snorted while Daniel pulled him closer from his waist. "Papa, he wanted a baby." he teased his husband.

 

"Getting baby was not easy. You have to wish from Santa _Harabeoji_ first then you have to walk to temple by yourself. Right, papa?"

 

So Woojin remembered how he wished for a little brother. He endured walking upstairs to the temple by himself because he doesn't wanted to be carried so he can have a little brother. Jisung nods. "Hyung was right. We have to wish from Santa _Harabeoji_ on Christmas and walk to the temple." he said while getting away from Daniel's grasp. "Come on, let's _chika chika_ our teeth so we can go to bed."

 

It took several stories from how they ran for their lives when they saw a bee at the park, ran on the fountain nearby and tons of stories with their friends before their kids fell asleep. They both took turns on telling the stories so Jisung doesn't really know what happened first.

 

Jisung gestured Daniel to take the kids on their bed. He can't talk because Woojin was covering his mouth while sleeping soundly on his arm. Their youngest was sleeping on top of his chest.

 

"How about my energizer?" the younger pouted when he saw Woojin covering Jisung's mouth. Lately, Woojin was so attached to Jisung and won't even let Daniel come in between them. Their eldest will wake up at wee hours just to sleep on their bed and between them.

 

Daniel took Woojin first and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips right after his lips were freed. "Are you my eldest?" Daniel giggled on his remark before leaning in for one more kiss when he finally carried Daehwi. "We might as well grant Daehwi's wish for another baby." he whispered and gave Jisung another kiss. Woojin groaned with his forehead furrowed like he knows what his dad was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing much but I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Drop your comments and suggestions down below! (haddeu)


End file.
